bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Two Forces Meet
Flowing black hair, almost glowing red eyes, a girl with this features was seen walking down the city. It seems she was just wandering around, no, she's terribly lost. Her head swinging right-to-left, left-to-right. "Ok ok...I need to ask for directions here..." Ryu was walking out from his house running as he kept on going deep into the city, then out of nowhere Ryu smacked into a girl and fell,"Oh man I'm sorry are you alright?" Ryu asked rubbing his head. Asuka stood up with a seemingly angry face. "Yes, I am ok...And." Both her eyebrows colliding. "Or are you hitting on me?" "No, I'm serious I swear I'm not trying to hit on you." Ryu said with his hands up in defense. "Ooooh....You do anything stupid, you don't know what kind of man my boyfriend is.." Asuka was threatening this man, he doesn't know who he just came up against. "Hahahahahaha, yeah alright there wonder-woman just take it easy I'm sorry." Ryu said smiling and laughing. Asuka pulled a blade from her backpack, something Ciel made for her. Its specially made for her katana to fit in. She extended her arm, almost about to strike Ryu but instead, she had pierced a hollow right behind him. "You know you didn't have to do that, I was gonna kill him myself." Ryu said sighing. "Yeah right...A guy your level couldn't even kill an ant.." Asuka insulted, she just wasnt in the mood for this. "Whatever, as much as i would love to stand here and talk to you, i gotta get going." Ryu said as he went past her and kept on walking. Asuka followed Ryu and held his shoulder, and when he turned around, Asuka's eyes was getting teary. She knew noone here on the city and she was lost. Ryu sighed as he looked at her and gave her a hankey,"Now what seems to be the problem?" Ryu asked her. "Sorry..I called you weak.." Asuka apologized, knowing she didnt have to say such words. She looked up to him and wiped her tears. Ryu scratched his head and smiled,"Don't worry about it. now come on tell me what the problem is?" Ryu asked her as she smiled. "She needs a good fight.." Asuka leaned over to Ryu, in a seductive pose, putting her index finger on his chest. "No! I'm sorry.. Its just Akusa, my hollow hehe." She quickly returned to her normal state, what her hollow did greatly embarrased her. "Huh, i thought i was the only one." Ryu said laughing. "Well you do need a good fight, right?" Akusa was speaking on Asuka's conscious mind, though only her could hear it. "URUSAI! (Shut up)" Asuka yelled, she just had more than enough of her hollow but what she did may have caused a misunderstanding. "Huh, i thought most inner hollows would actually work with one another." Ryu asked scratching his head in confusion. "Well, she does cooperate with me if we are fighting..But most of the time, she's a pain in the back." Asuka or should I say, ''Akusa ''swung her blade towards Ryu, attempting to cut him in half. "''AKUSA ''stop this! I'll really have Ciel remove you..." Ryu dodged with ease and looked at her with shock then focused himself and sighed,"So where exactly are you heading for?" He asked. "Uhmm...I'm going home...well...My home is near Karakura town, only problem is I don't know how to get there." Asuka said, while swinging her blade unconsciously. Ryu sighs and scratches his head,"Man you are way beyond where u want to go, this is Raidiant City." Ryu said sighing. "Mhm..That is why I need help." Asuka forced her body to an animated state, preventing her hollow to do any further damage. "Alright, for now let's go to my house if anyone knows how to get to Karakura town my parents will." Ryu said smiling. "Another favor...Can you carry me?" Asuka was on a statue-like state, she can't possibly move. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry.." Ryu sighed as he carried on her on his back while walking towards his house,"You know you're a really intresting person." Ryu said. "I'm really sorry..." Asuka felt really embarrased at her pose. "Can't thank you enough." "Don't mention it, so why exactly do you have to go to Karakura town?" Ryu asked. "Like I said, Karakura town is near my home." People had been staring at Asuka while she's being carried, not helping at the fact the she's already embarrased. "Hahaha, alright just give me a second." Ryu said as he saw that no one was looking and he shunpo'd away and landed in his house but was exausted. "You can put me down now, I can move already." Asuka can take it no more, her embarrasment is at its highest level. "Oh thank goodnes." Ryu smiled then passed out as he fell uncousious but was saved just in time by Ray,"Oh my son you still have alot to learn." Ray said smiling as he held him on his back. "So if i have to guess you must know Ciel?" Aki said smiling as she came out with a apron on. "Ciel, well..Uhmm..Yeah, she's my boyfriend." Asuka was little hesistant on saying it, but she also didn't feel like lying either. "That Devil is my boyfriend, unfortunately." "Wow, so young." Aki said with awe while Ray carried his son towards the living room. "Why don't you come in, you must be starving." Aki said smiling. Asuka's stomach clearly is complaining about it being empty. "Sorry.." "Come on, I just made some homemade stew." Aki said smiling leading her towards the kitchen and poured a nice big plate of stew. Ryu smelled the stew and quickly got up to sit.